When We Lie
by furicuri
Summary: Bulma is freaking out! She knew one day her reckless ways would get the best of her! Rated M for very adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

I had began writing this because I am currently stuck on my other story. Lol, so the chapter is coming, but maybe during spring break, so maybe in another two weeks? So thank you guys for being patient :)

I decided to start on my 'famous 3 years' love story with Bulma and Vegeta. I really had more than enough material. I think Bulma grew up a lot when she began a relationship with Vegeta. But I also want to depict her as someone who wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of becoming a mother in the beginning... So this chapter focuses on her trying to come to terms with a possible pregnancy.

This is a very adult themed first chapter so warning for SMUT. If you are not old enough, go away! Like now! I will probably start a profile on Ao since i want this story to be very adult ortiented.

Once again, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

It was no secret that Bulma was one of the smartest women in the world, making some of the most technologically advanced equipment to ever grace the Earth. But sometimes Bulma did very stupid things that made Goku look like a genius. Like her current mishap...

She closed the bathroom door and took out a box from her bag. This wasn't her first pregnancy scare, being with Yamcha so long, it sometimes slipped. But this definitely was more terrifying than her previous pregnancy scares.

What if she was pregnant? How is she going to explain that to her parents? Or to Yamcha? Or to the rest of her friends?!

'Yeah, remember Vegeta? The guy I invited to stay with me that was responsible for most of your deaths and near destruction of the Earth? Well, I found him hot and we fucked each other because I couldn't control my hormones and now I'm having his baby!' Bulma thought as she shuddered at the thought of what their baby might look like.

'He'd probably look like a brute just like him…' Bulma thought as she peed on the stick.

It wasn't her fault. Bulma loved her some bad boys, it was her biggest vice. And while she was always falling head over heels for men that were just no good for her, she technically never dated much less slept with men like her current house guest.

She couldn't really count Yamcha as a rebel. Yeah he was rough around the edges when they first started dating, but Yamcha was a sweet boy in the end. And while she loved that about him, it sometimes bored her… maybe that's why she started to have roaming eyes.

She didn't know when it started, but she had been crushing on Vegeta for a while now. Yeah he wasn't 'cute' or 'suave' or some sort of playboy that would sweep her off her feet. But it was just something about him that drove her crazy. Every girl has that one weird crush right?

And it wasn't at all about looks. She's dated guys that could actually be princes because they were so handsome. And while Vegeta does have a nice body, that was something she can get from Yamcha. It was his attitude that she found so alluring. He didn't bend over backwards for her whims like most men did for her. And while he was bratty, he had a certain aura about him that attracted her like bees to honey.

On his good days he was stern, rugged, and tough. He always was so composed, never losing his bearings. And while he was a prince, his features weren't at all soft. Like his hands...They were rough and calloused, that of a working mans which turned her on more than she thought it would.

Bulma decided to finally put her foot down that day when he walked into her lab. She set the timer on the counter as she waited for the results. She leaned her head back and looked up the ceiling, remembering the her first time with him.

* * *

 _'Woman, your stupid bot broke!' Vegeta said as he threw the hunk of metal on her desk. Bulma looked up at Vegeta who was hot and sweaty… his muscles looked so much more defined when he was sweating. She bit her lip. She didn't realize how thirsty she was._

 _'You mean you stupidly broke my robot?' She said as she looked at the damage before her. It was her lunch hour, she was really hoping to get a bite of her sandwich… or maybe she can get a taste of something different?_

 _'Whatever.' Vegeta said. He took a seat in one of the chairs in the lab. Bulma's stomach flipped. Why couldn't he leave while she worked? He was already in her mind occupying very naughty thoughts. She looked over his direction and he gave her a smirk. She looked backed down blushing. He was just sitting there like some sort of model, looking nowhere with his head resting on one of his hand while his other was resting on those perfectly chiseled abs… those strong legs wide and open, as if it were some invitation to come ride him...she wondered how big he was?_

 _Well, Yamcha and her were on a break, she figured why not take a bite out of the forbidden fruit while she can._

 _Bulma sighed as she got up. She really couldn't handle the tension anymore with Vegeta. She knew he wasn't not interested, especially the way he would look at her when she would clean his wounds. Not that she didn't like the attention when she would catch him in the act. Which was odd, she'd usually scold the men that looked at her in impure ways, but she felt flattered when he would look down her shirt._

 _"Vegeta, don't you ever get tired of training." Bulma asked him as she walked over to him. He heard the click of her heels as she approached him._

 _"No." Vegeta said as he noticed Bulma's attire. Leggings that accentuated her long curvy legs, a t-shirt that barely covered her mid drift and a pair of heels. She was definitely a site for sore eyes._

 _"You should find something else to occupy your time..." she said as her fingers walked up the railing of the chair. Vegeta eyed her hands, wondering where she was going with this. Her tone wasn't the same, it was sultry. Honey to his ears._

 _"And why should I?" He said watching her circle him like a hungry predator. If she was hungry, he would be more than happy to give her a good piece of meat._

 _She stopped behind Vegeta. "All work and no play makes you a dull boy." She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Vegeta stiffened up at her sudden contact. She bended over, sliding her hands down his strong pecs to his abs. Vegeta got instant goosebumps. The sensation felt heavenly._

 _"But I can play with you." She whispered in his ear._

 _Vegeta chuckled at his hostess's audacity. He looked back at her with a cocked brow._

 _"I don't play nice." Vegeta warned her._

 _"I'm not looking for nice." Bulma said, not skipping a beat._

 _"Come here." Vegeta grinned and grabbed her. He sat her down in his lap as she kicked off her heels. Bulma could already feel something hard underneath her as she sat on him. He cupped her ass in his hands as she began to grind on his lap, giving him a nice view of her bouncing breast underneath her tee._

 _Vegeta took her shirt off. He needed to see them. He always caught a glimpse of them when she would bend over while she would play nurse with him. But now was his chance to finally see them in all their glory._

 _He unhooked her bra. They were everything Vegeta had imagined; big, bouncy and perky._

 _He sucked on one of her breast and bit down. Bulma gasped as she bucked her hips at the sensation. He ran his tongue over her nipple before kissing it. He did the same for her other breast, making Bulma wet at the way he worked her body. Just that alone sent her to cloud nine._

 _Vegeta helped Bulma out of her leggings. He put his hands down her underwear feeling the wetness and bulging clit that needed a good rubbing. He circled a finger around her little bulb and stuck another in her pussy._

 _'Oh sweet fucking fuck.' Bulma thought as she rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Vegeta smirked as he felt Bulma melt into his hand._

 _After a few minutes, Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she needed him to fuck her good. She slid her underwear off and then grabbed his pants and slid them down too. A big cock sprung up. It was a lot bigger than she thought. She began to hesitate for a moment. "Um, Vegeta, that's… pretty big."_

 _Vegeta laughed at Bulma's statement, which caught her off guard. He had a nice laugh._

 _"I'm sure you can handle it. Don't worry, I'll pull out." He winked at her as he grabbed Bulma's hips. She didn't even have a moment to protest when he impaled her right on his massive cock._

 _Bulma felt like if the air had been sucked out of her._

 _"Ah, fuck, you're tight!" Vegeta said as his eyes widened and his toes curled. He didn't stop to think that maybe he couldn't handle Bulma. He could've finished at that very moment, but that wouldn't be no fun. He wasn't a one pump chump after all._

 _Vegeta began drilling her. She wrapped her hands around Vegeta's neck and nuzzled her head in the crook of it. Vegeta was coming at her full force, she needed to hang on to something._

 _He took delight in hearing her moan in pleasure. She sure was giving him a workout the way he thrust his hips._

 _"You like that?" Vegeta said in her ear as he brushed a few strands away and plant some kisses on her jaw._

 _His voice was gruff and low. She loved it. "Mmhm!" Bulma said as Vegeta continued pounding her. She could hear the slapping sounds of his lap hitting her pussy._

 _He grabbed her by the hair as he pried her mouth from his neck and crushed his lips against hers._

 _It was perfect. He was so forceful with her. He didn't let her have any control. He broke the kiss as he pulled her hair back. He wanted to get a good look at her breast before he flipped her. He then proceeded to grab her and turn her around, her back facing him now. He grabbed her by the throat and resumed his furious thrusting._

 _Bulma was turning red. She couldn't handle it anymore. Vegeta was making her reach a peak she never thought she'd see. "Ahhhh, yes!" Bulma said as she came all over Vegeta's cock and with a few more hard thrust, Vegeta finished inside of her._

 _"Fuck…" Vegeta said breathless, his face red as his warm seed squirted in her._

 _They took a second to catch their breaths. Bulma was on an incredible high an she rested on Vegeta. She never thought someone could do her like that. But then she came to her senses._

 _"Vegeta! I thought you said you were going to pull out?" She scolded him as she turned her head to him._

 _Vegeta lifted her off his shaft, she was dripping with his cum. "I just did." He teased her. He honestly didn't mean to do it, but her pussy was too good to pass up the chance._

 _Bulma chuckled at Vegeta's response, which made him smirk._

* * *

Bulma smacked her head on the railing of the sink.

She wished it was the only time Vegeta came inside her, but before getting back with Yamcha, they went at it a couple more times.

Hey, she was only human.

"Ugh Bulma you stupid, stupid girl!" Bulma said as she lightly smacked her forehead.

"Yes, you really are a stupid girl." Vegeta said as he peeked his head in her bathroom.

"Vegeta! what are you doing here?!" Bulma squealed, wide eyed. He wasn't a stranger of barging into her room. Not that she didn't mind it, especially those late nights when she was horny as hell. She shook her head. 'Not the time Bulma!'

"You're mother told me to tell you that your idiot boyfriend called and said he was going to be here in 20 minutes." He said a bit grumpy.

"Oh okay. Is that all?" Bulma questioned him impatiently, really wanting him to get out.

Vegeta honestly expected some sort of reaction from her. She'd usually get mad at him when he would call her boyfriend names. "What are you doing?" Vegeta said as he looked the the little stick and timer sitting on the counter.

Bulma turned white in the face.

"Nothing! None of your business!" Bulma said as she got up and pushed him all the way out of her room. She really hoped Vegeta didn't know what a pregnancy test looked like. Vegeta was confused as she shut the door behind him.

"Gee, what's her problem?" Vegeta said as he walked back down to the kitchen.

Bulma forgot about one person in this whole ordeal. Vegeta. How the hell was she going to tell him she was expecting a baby of his? Would he kidnap it train it to become one of the toughest warriors? Or would he kill it like the Spartans do when they find out they have weak children.

Maybe even worse? What if Vegeta wanted to start a family with her?!

Bulma began biting her nails. 'What the fuck Bulma!'

'DING!' Bulma jumped.

The timer sounded out loudly. Time was up. It was the moment of truth. If she was pregnant, she would keep it! No abortions! Not even if he is deformed! She would be the best mom she can be to a half human, half monster baby. She would feed it raw meat and keep it in the darkest confines of the compound. She would star in her own TLC special, 'Me and my alien baby.' Maybe Vegeta would want to take care of it too? She took a deep breath and held her head up high. She looked down at the pregnancy test.

"OH SWEET KAMI!"

* * *

Haha, poor Bulma. What do you think the pregnancy result read?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! back at it again with another chapter! Unfortunately, I didn't add any smut to this chapter. I actually edited it out, since it didn't make much sense when I was reading it... but I do promise next chapter will surely have some! Read and Review!

* * *

It was a busy Friday night at the restaurant Bulma and Yamcha were having their get together date. While they had been talking for a few weeks now, it wasn't official. He was wining and dining her, trying to get her to forgive him for his sudden leave after Vegeta's accident several months ago. He said he wanted to train harder after seeing Vegeta do so after his near death experience in the GR, which was fine with Bulma. However, it seemed training wasn't the only thing on his mind when he left. She had caught him a few weeks ago with some floozy at the mall. And now here they were, once again for the hundredth time.

But Bulma was a merciful god, she wasn't going to hold it against him this time. Actually, she didn't really care for this one. She had her fun during this last break. And while Yamcha always suspected her of having a guy on the side, Bulma was actually pretty loyal, wandering eyes, but still loyal… Vegeta, however, made her question her good girl morals...

Bulma was distracted at the moment. She wasn't sure if it was the busy restaurant, the live band, or Yamcha's chattering that made her tune out. Which sucked for Yamcha because he was really trying hard to woo her. He was professing his love for her for the millionth time and how that girl didn't mean anything. Blah, blah, blah. Bulma debated whether or not she should tell him about her mishap earlier. Maybe she should? Maybe that would shut him up!

Bulma looked across the street at the ice cream parlor. There was a couple with children. She was delightfully surprised. Despite all the fuss the kids were making, they looked happy. One happy family...

"So do you forgive me B?" Yamcha asked her.

"Oh, uh, sure. All is forgiven." Bulma said nonchalantly, not really paying attention to what he was asking her. She was super focused on the family across the street. How did they do it? How did they have the patience to deal with all that? She almost wanted to walk across the street to go and ask them.

"Really?" Yamcha said in disbelief. Usually he had to try harder to get her to forgive him.

"Hey Yamcha, can we go? I'm not feeling all too well today…" Bulma said as she finally looked at him. She had been avoiding eye contact all throughout dinner. Even when Yamcha got exactly what he deserved, part of her felt a bit ashamed of her actions. She wasn't sure if it was because she actually did go through with hurting Yamcha and lived one of her highly desired fantasies or because she used Vegeta just to get back at him.

"Sure babe, you want to go to my place?" Yamcha said as he waived for the waiter.

"No, just take me home please." Bulma said tired of the turmoil inside her head.

* * *

Vegeta was in the GR. He had been training relentless the last couple of weeks. Since Bulma had broken things off with him, he had been a bit grumpy. He didn't realize how much he needed release, and he wasn't one to seek out those kinds of things. They usually just landed on his lap...literally and figuratively.

But that was the least of his worries. It had been a little over a year since he decided to stay at Capsule Corp. to defend the idiot humans from the Androids. He couldn't care less if they all died in the end, all he wanted to do was fight Kakarot and regain his honor. And if it meant having to fight those hunks of metals before getting his chance, then so be it. First the Androids, then the clown. Then he'll leave this damn planet...

"Fuck." Vegeta said as he got hit by one of his blasts. He grabbed the bots and smashed them in his state of frustration. The Briefs were smart, but they had reached their limits. He was already training at the machine's capacity and he had still not reached Super Saiyan. 'What am I doing wrong?!' Vegeta internally yelled at himself.

He composed himself. He needed to think...Spending too much time in the GR for the last few weeks was beginning to drive him crazy. He needed some fresh air. He stepped out.

It was a cool night. He felt the breeze touch his hot skin. It felt nice. Earth wasn't a bad place to live in, but Vegeta never quite felt at home here, even with every resource available at his disposal. He always felt out of place, like an intruder, but that wasn't new. There were very few planets Vegeta was welcomed in. And with Frieza's empire crumbling, it was probably a good idea to lay low. But it didn't mean he wanted to stay...

Vegeta then turned his attention to a familiar laugh. It was Bulma. He was surprised she was home. Not that he kept tabs on her, but she usually didn't come back until late after she left with her sad excuse of a boyfriend.

He had to admit, he really thought Bulma was a floozy at first, but she broke things up with him so she can stay loyal to her boyfriend when he came back. And as vulgar as she could be, he couldn't help but respect over it. Kudos to Yamcha for having a loyal woman.

She was walking up the compound with Yamcha's arm around her. He was telling her something he couldn't quite decipher, but it made her laugh. He raised his brow. Her boyfriend and him were polar opposites. What made her ever look his way?

Vegeta wasn't naive when it came to women. Vegeta had a string of relationships before coming to Earth. Everything from whores, to the wives and daughters of higher ranked officers in Frieza's army, Vegeta had his good fill of terribly unstable women, but that's because Vegeta was a terribly unstable man. And while Vegeta was a model warrior, outside battle, Vegeta was hollow inside. No amount of liquor, drugs, or women could ever fill that void that slowly consumed him when he wasn't fighting...

So it surprised him that Bulma wanted anything to do with him. She wasn't perfect, and she definitely was no angel, but she was a good girl in the end. She had her life put together already. Rich parents, the empire that was her business, beauty, intelligence, and men claiming their lover for her. There was really no reason why she should ever look his way. She should be married and have some children, live a happy life. And yet she wasn't. She didn't want any of that. It made him question if Bulma was ever happy? Because she must be batshit crazy to ever dance with the devil that lived in her home...

Bulma looked over at him as she walked up the compound. She smiled at him before turning away and heading inside. It was genuine and sincere, but it had a hint of sadness to it too. It still managed to make Vegeta blush. She sure was stunning, probably one of the most gorgeous woman he ever had the pleasure of sleeping around with… but it wasn't enough for him to change.

* * *

"Good evening Mama Briefs." Yamcha said as he walked in with Bulma.

"Oh my, you two are home early." Ms. Briefs said as she finished loading the dishwasher.

"Yeah, Bulma wasn't feeling all too well, so we ended our date early." Yamcha said.

"I'm going to my room and change." Bulma said heading upstairs.

"I'll bring you some tea later hon." Mrs. Briefs said as she saw her daughter go up.

Yamcha waited until Bulma was out of sight to talk to Mrs. Briefs. "Mrs. Briefs? Did Bulma see anyone while I was out?"

"Well honey, you can't blame her if she did, you just disappeared. A girl like her can't be kept waiting." She said as she wagged her pointer finger at him.

"I know Mama, but was there anyone in particular? She just seemed so distant today during our date." Yamcha was worried. Maybe someone was occupying her mind that wasn't him?

"Well honey, why don't you go talk to her? I, in all honesty, haven't seen anyone come to the house. She's been consumed in her work for the last few months, I don't think she's had the time to see anyone. Vegeta's been keeping her busy too." Mrs. Briefs said, not knowing the truth behind her words.

"Well, I'll go upstairs and check up on her. Maybe I'm just getting carried away." He said as he headed upstairs.

Bulma was already in her robe. She was sitting in front of her vanity, combing her hair when Yamcha entered her room. He noticed it was nice and organized in her room. It was odd, Bulma was always messy, unless someone was in her room. He shook the thought. It was just him being paranoid. He kissed her on top of her head.

"Sorry you aren't feeling well babe." Yamcha said as he rubbed her shoulders.

Bulma smiled. "It's okay, I'm just tired." she said.

"You know I love you." He said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I know." Bulma said now tying her hair. For some reason, his words made her calm a bit. He always knew what to say. "Are you spending the night?" She looked at him.

"Um, sure, why not?" He said as he smiled. "Let me just use the bathroom real quick."

He entered the bathroom and zipped down. He was an idiot to think that Bulma would see another guy. No matter how much he screwed up, Bulma would never do that to him. He had her wrapped around his little finger. But then he saw it.

"Bulma, are you pregnant?" Yamcha said as he brought the box out from the bathroom.

'Ah shit.' Bulma thought to herself. She had completely forgotten to throw away the box. Bulma took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"It's not mine." Bulma said as she crossed her arms. Yup, she'll stick with that.

"I wasn't born yesterday Bulma! Who else would take a home pregnancy test in your bathroom? We haven't even had sex since we've hooked back up!" Yamcha said now angered at Bulma's blatant lie.

"Knock knock!" Mrs. Briefs said as she walked in on Bulma's bedroom. She was holding some tea, oblivious to the scene before her. "Honey I brought you some tea to help you sleep." She said. Bulma thought quick and took advantage of the opportunity.

"Mom, can you tell Yamcha that the pregnancy test he found in the bathroom isn't mine!" Bulma said as she tugged her ear.

Mrs. Briefs caught onto her cue. "Oh dear how embarrassing!" Mrs Briefs said as she set the tea down on Bulma's night stand. "Papa Briefs and I had gone on a weekend getaway a few weeks ago. One thing led to another and I missed my period, so I decided to take a test. I was so excited that Bulma might have a baby sibling that I came to her room so she can be with me if it did come out positive. But now I think I'm just hitting the early stages of menopause!" Mrs. Briefs smiled.

'And the Oscar goes to!' Bulma thought, highly impressed from her mom's off the cuff spiel.

"Oh…" Yamcha said now embarrassed and mortified. That was more than he needed to know about Mama Briefs. "So you're not pregnant?" Yamcha asked Bulma.

"No, I'm not." Bulma said sincerely. She had taken all three of them to make sure the first one wasn't a fluke.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm just… a bit on edge." Yamcha said. "And I'm sorry Mama Briefs. I didn't mean for you to forcibly share your private life."

"Oh don't worry about it hon, you probably would've heard it sooner or later. Are you staying the night?" Mrs. Briefs asked him.

Yamcha looked at Bulma, who still looked a bit pissed off at him for accusing her of such a thing. He decided against it. "Um, no. I've got to get going actually. Me and Puar are heading towards the mountains tomorrow to go and train. I need to get my rest."

Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, 'train.' she thought.

Yamcha said his goodbyes and left very quickly afterwards. Bulma and Mrs. Briefs saw Yamcha off. As soon as they saw his car lights leave the vicinity, Mrs. Briefs quickly turned to Bulma.

"Spill it young lady!" She said, excited to hear the gossip.

"Oh my God mom." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes yet again. She felt like this was going to be a long night.

"C'mon honey! I felt terrible lying to my little Yamcha like that. I didn't even know you took a pregnancy test." She said now begging her with her puppy eyes.

Mmm, fine! But this is between us okay?" Bulma said as she walked her mother to the kitchen.

"Oh wait, let me guess! It's that cute scientist that started not that long ago isn't it?" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed.

What? No, he's way too young!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh oh oh! That hot executive over at the corporate building?" Mrs. Briefs guessed again much to her daughter's dismay.

"That guy is old enough to be my dad! Look, it's not someone I work with mom." Bulma said.

Mrs. Briefs thought very deep. "Oh honey, the gardener? I thought he was gay?"

"Vegeta, mom! It was Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at her mother, annoyed and embarrassed. Sometimes she questioned the odd relationship she had with her mother.

She looked at her wide eyed. "You mean our sexy hunky houseguest Vegeta?"

"No, I mean Vegeta's righteous twin brother-YES I MEAN VEGETA!" She finally blurted.

Mrs. Briefs almost fell off her chair. "You managed to rope that stallion?! Honey, I am impressed!" She said, praising her daughter.

Bulma almost fell over at her mom's response.

"Okay forget the tea! I'm going to start a pot of coffee and you're going to tell me everything!" Mrs. Briefs said as she was about to get up but then noticed Vegeta heading towards the kitchen.

"Ladies." Vegeta said as he passed by. He grabbed a sports drink from the fridge. He was dripping in sweat, from his chin right down to his navel. He was wearing his tight little shorts that accentuated the bulge between his legs. Both women admired his physique.

Bulma and Mrs. Briefs eyed him as he drank from the bottle. Vegeta felt a bit awkward being in the kitchen. He could feel their eyes on him.

"What?" He said as he finished his drink.

"Nothing!" Both of them said in unison.

He was about to leave but then remembered he destroyed the training robots. "Oh, Bulma. Can you fix the bots? I-" Vegeta was interrupted.

"Sure Vegeta just leave them on my desk." Bulma said cutting Vegeta off, she just wanted him to leave so she more than happily obliged.

"Kay." Vegeta said a bit too quietly. Something was up with them. They Bulma was acting really strange earlier, and now it seemed to have caught on to her mother as well. Maybe there was a bug going around? He didn't think much of it as he threw his bottle and left. Women, no matter what race, were always so damn weird...

They watched him exit the kitchen, making sure they heard the sound of his door close "So does he wear a sports cup, or is he really that big?" Mrs. Briefs finally asked her daughter. While her daughter and him were talking, she was more than happy to ogle.

"Seriously mom?!" Bulma said, embarrassed at her lewd question.

"What? You know I live vicariously through you!" Mrs. Briefs said as she finally got up and started on that coffee.

"He was...impressive." Bulma said as she remembered all the times she would peel his shorts down revealing his member spring out in delight. Those times almost seemed so long ago...

"Is that why you let him go in unprotected?" Mrs. Briefs said, making Bulma turn bright red.

"MOM!" Bulma said as her mother put down some cream and sugar on the table. "NO! I was on birth control, I didn't see a reason why he should be wearing a condom."

"But you're not pregnant?" She then finally asked.

"No mom, I'm not." Bulma said, sounding a bit sad. She had come so far in her life avoiding that burden. But thinking about it made her wonder if she should settle down already. She should be honest with Yamcha, maybe a family is what she needed.

"Oh, boo. I can just imagine what your baby would've looked like! I bet it would come out super cute just like the daddy." Her mom said.

Bulma laughed. Of course her mother would think that the baby would come out cute. Such a vast contrast of what she thought the baby would've looked like... "Mom, is it wrong that a small, tiny little part of me wanted that test to come out positive? Even if the baby was Vegeta's, I...I don't know... Maybe I need something different in my life..." Bulma said trying to put her emotions into words, but came up short.

"Oh honey, you're just growing up." Mrs. Briefs said as she handed Bulma her coffee. "But now you're going to tell me how you pulled your charm for our handsome stud upstairs! Don't spare the details!"

Bulma laughed. They spent a good deal of the night talking about a certain Saiyan prince. And the more Bulma talked about him, the more obvious it was to her mother that Bulma was more than infatuated about her latest fling. Too bad Bulma was clueless...

"So then why even end it sweetie? I know you and Yamcha have a lot of history together, but just because you invested a lot of time with him, doesn't mean he's the one you should end up with." Mrs. Briefs said.

"I can't change him..." Bulma said sadly referring to Vegeta. It was fun, but both of them knew what this little affair was. Just another notch in each other's bedpost. "Men like him don't change, not even for women like me."

* * *

Haha! I know there was no smut in this chapter, but I'll try to see if I can squeeze some on the next one! So I know I fooled some of you readers thinking Bulma might've found out she was pregnant, but it was not! But now she's not sure if she should be happy or sad about it...

So a little notes so I wouldn't have yall confused. This story takes place one year in from the three years. Bulma is thinking of getting serious now after her latest scare and Vegeta is getting more so frustrated with himself that he has not reached his goal.

Also, if Trunks said he wasn't going to be born until 2.5 years from the day he warned the Z gang, then that means he was about 6 months at the time of the Androids. That means! if you add that and the nine months he was in Bulma's belly, he wouldn't of been conceived until almost two years, or 21 months since Vegeta began his training at the Capsule Corp. And that's what I'm hopefully building up to. From one year on. I feel like the first few months of the first year would've been uneventful as far as their relationship went, they are barely getting used to each other's presence imo... But let me know what you think!


End file.
